The Media Preparation Facility (MPF) produces 14 varieties of stringent quality-controlled sterile tissue culture and bacteriologic media and buffers. It has been the goal of the MPF to facilitate in vitro research of all laboratory researchers at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. Pathogen-free chemically defined solutions are available for immediate delivery to researchers at a lower cost than commercially available products. In addition to our standard products, we also prepare a number of specialized media by request. The media facility, located in room T5.3964 of the Bertner Clinical Research Building, occupies approximately 1,300 square feet of laboratory space and 200 square feet of cold room space. Our staff offers personalized services tailored to each researcher's needs. Two research technicians prepare solutions and perform quality-control checks, a laboratory services supervisor is responsible for accounting procedures, inventory, and scheduling, and a facility manager is responsible for performance evaluations, finalizing accounting procedures and general laboratory supervision. The facility manager reports directly to the project director. An oversight committee meets annually to review the performance of the facility and help determine policy changes. The MPF has alleviated duplication of personnel and valuable laboratory space by concentrating services in one dedicated location. The MPF is used by 157 investigators representing all 20 of the current CCSG Programs. Seventy-two percent of users have peer-reviewed funding. Purchases of media from the MPF have increased from 4,505 liters in 1998 to a projected volume of 17,900 Liters in 2002, an increase of 297%. Current funding for the MPF includes the CCSG (24%), user fees (12%), and MDACC support (64%). The facility is currently operating at 60% of capacity. This facility has supported more than 177 publications including significant studies published in Proceedings of the National Academy of Science, Nature, Lancet, Journal of Biological Chemistry, and Journal of the National Cancer Institute. New services of the MPF include preparation of LB broth and LB agar plates with 6 varieties of antibiotics using the same stringent quality-controlled methods as those used for media. Future plans include expanded LB agar plate production.